Its Not What It Looks Like
by ohsweetstupidity
Summary: When Clare goes to the store to buy Alli a pack of condoms, she just so happens to run into Eli. Awkward, much? Eli/Clare. One-shot.


I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to Dreamgreen16 for the idea of this story. You rock! :)

**Its Not What It Looks Like**

Clare Edwards and her best friend Alli Bhandari sat on Alli's bed, watching tv. It had only been an hour since they got out of school. They had decided to hang out and catch up since they both had been busy with their own things (Clare with Eli and Alli with Drew).

Alli fidgeted in her seat. She had some very important news to share with Clare and was very eager to tell her. She blurted out excitedly, "Tonight is _the_ night, Clare!"

Clare quickly looked away from the tv screen which was showing a bunch of fist-pumping buff guys dancing to house music at a club, "Alli, please tell me its not what I'm thinking."

"If you're thinking tonight is the night I'm going to apologize to Bianca and become best friends with her, then its not what you're thinking." Alli said with a mocked innocent smile.

"Al-_li_!" Clare exclaimed in a exasperated tone.

Alli laughed, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

"So...?" Clare questioned.

"Yes, Clare, it _is_ what you're thinking. Its the night where me and Drew are finally going to take our relationship a big step forward," Alli said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Clare gave her a skeptical look.

When Alli noticed Clare's look of negativity, the dreamy look disappeared, "What?"

Clare had always been the voice of reason in their friendship, whether Alli liked it or not. After what happened with Johnny Dimarco, Clare was very cautious when it came to Alli's choice in guys. So, of course, she was going to make sure Alli knew what she was getting herself into. "It hasn't even been that long since the whole Bianca affair. He's a pig for what he did to you. What if he ends up doing something like that again?"

"He doesn't even talk to that _thing_ anymore," Alli said with disgust at the mention of her enemy.

Despite Alli's defense, Clare kept going, "And remember how you felt after doing it with Johnny? What if you feel like that again?"

"_Clare_!" Alli whined.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get screwed over and hurt again." Clare said as she twirled a lock of her hair.

"I know and I appreciate the concern," Alli said as she grabbed Clare's free hand and squeezed it, "You're a great friend and I know you care, but I'm 100% sure I want to do this."

Clare remained silent and stared at her best friend. After a few moments, she let out a sigh, "Ok, but if he hurts you, he better watch out!"

Alli let out a laugh, "I know, I know."

They turned back to the tv. Some girl with huge breasts was beating up some other girl on the screen. A few minutes went by and once again, Alli broke the silence, "Clare, would you do me a favor for tonight?"

"Sure, what is it?" Clare asked before she took a sip of her water.

"Can you get a pack of condoms for me?"

Clare began to choke on her water. After she recovered she asked, "What? Why can't you get them?"

Alli lowered her voice just in case anyone in her house could hear, "You know how strict my parents have become since they found out about everything, they'll be suspicious if I go!"

Clare wore an unsure look on her face, "I don't know."

"Please, please, _please_!" Alli clasped her hands together and begged. Then she added on, "No glove, no love, right? Do you _want_ me to get knocked up?"

The thought of pregnancy made Jenna pop into Clare's head. She knew what Jenna went through when she found out she was pregnant. She didn't want Alli to end up the same so she gave in, "Fine."

Alli squealed and pulled Clare into a hug, "Thank you so much! I owe you big time!"

Clare hugged her back, "Yeah you do!"

Alli let go of Clare, "Ok, so here's the plan," She began, "You go get them now and I'll come pick them up at your house later."

Clare stood up from her seat and prepared to leave, "Alright. I'll see you later."

Alli and Clare gave each other a quick hug and Clare was on her way out.

XXXX

Clare got off the bus right in front of the nearest pharmacy. The engine of the bus roared as it drove off with the wind tossing Clare's curls around. She walked to the entrance of the store, "Here we go," She said to herself under he breath as she walked into the store.

The pharmacy wasn't too busy, which helped make Clare feel a little less uncomfortable. She walked through the store, looking down each aisle for condoms. She never thought she'd be doing this anytime soon, but then again they weren't for her.

She spotted the section and slowly walked over to it. There were a lot of different types, leaving Clare very confused about which to choose.

There were glow in the dark condoms, flavored condoms, warming condoms, and even edible condoms. (Clare's face twisted into a look of discomfort after discovering the edible condoms).

She hesitantly reached out for a pack of Trojan lubricated condoms.

"Uh, Clare?"

Her hand froze in mid-air. She slowly turned her head to the source of the voice.

Oh, crap.

Her boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy stood there, looking at her dumbfounded.

Clare felt heat rush to her cheeks and she could tell she was blushing. She put her hands up as if Eli was a cop pointing his gun at her to prevent her from committing a crime, "Its not what it looks like, I swear! I can explain!"

Eli still had a look of utter confusion but nodded slowly, "Ok, explain."

"You see, Alli asked me to buy condoms for her and Drew because she couldn't get them herself because of her parent's suspicions," As Clare explained, she couldn't even gather up the guts to look Eli in the eye because she just felt to awkward.

"Uh huh, I see," Eli began, "But why didn't Drew just get them?"

Clare was at a loss for words, she never really thought of that, "Umm, good question. I don't really know," She said sheepishly.

Eli narrowed his eyes skeptically, "Are you sure?"

"You don't believe me?" Clare asked in disbelief, hurt was evident in her words.

"I don't know. You _did_ want to sleep with me not too long ago."

Clare flushed a deep shade of red at the memory, "Eli," She said in a warning tone.

His look of suspicion disappeared and a look of amusement replaced it, "No need to get all embarrassed. I don't blame you for wanting to. I mean look at me, I'm hot!" He ran a hand through his silky dark hair. Smugness was completely radiating off of him.

Clare was not impressed. She rolled her eyes, "Oh, please."

Eli inched closer to her. His figure completely towered over her and he bent his face down to stare into her crystal blue eyes. He was giving her an extremely cute half smile that made her melt inside. Her face began to feel hot again and her heart was pounding. She had to fight the urge to kiss him because she didn't want to fuel his ego anymore. However, Eli knew the affect he had on her.

He smirked as he took a few steps away from Clare. He was satisfied when he noticed how red her face was, "You were saying?"

Clare rolled her eyes again. Then a thought came to her, "What are _you_ doing here?" One of Clare's plucked eyebrows raised in question.

"Unlike you, I'm not buying products for the Nasty," Eli received a punch to the arm from Clare for that comment, "I came to pick up medicine for my mom," He raised his hand that held a small white paper bag.

"Aww, how cute!" Clare taunted.

"What can I say? I'm the son every mother wants," He said, putting his hand on his chest in a cocky manner.

Clare shook her head, "You're unbelievable."

Eli replied with a smirk. "Anyway," He turned towards the condoms, "Do you know which ones you're getting?"

Clare also turned to face the condoms, "I guess these," She pointed at the box of condoms she had reached for just before Eli came.

He nodded in agreement, "Those will do. Hey, seems like you're a natural at this kind of stuff," he peered down at her to find her squirming in discomfort. He thought it was so cute.

With a burning red face, yet again, she brushed off his comment, "What size?"

Eli stared up in thought, "Well considering that its Drew, you should get the smallest size available," he concluded.

Clare couldn't help but laugh at his joke, "I'll just get not too big and not too small," She said as she grabbed the box.

"Fair enough," Eli said as he followed Clare to check out.

The cashier was a girl in her late teens. She looked at the condoms handed to her by Clare, then she looked up at her and Eli. She noticed the abstinence ring on Clare's finger and shook her head.

Clare caught onto this and immediately felt embarrassed for about the 20th time today, "Great," She mumbled.

Eli also caught on, "Hey," he said getting Clare's attention, "Don't worry about it," He gave her a reassuring smile.

Clare sighed, "I guess you're right," She handed the cashier the money for the condoms.

He bent his head down and placed a kiss on her forehead causing Clare to look up at him and smile.

"Here's your change, have a good day," The cashier said, handing over a plastic bag in one hand and change in the other.

Clare grabbed both and said, "Thanks, you too," She walked towards the exit with Eli following.

As they exited, Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

* * *

For the record, Alli and Drew did do IT with a condom provided by Clare :) And Clare was able to smuggle the condoms into her house without her parents noticing because they were too busy packing up their stuff and such. I made Eli really egotistical xD

Well, what did you guys think? :) I suck at endings :( lol. Please review, it is very much appreciated :)


End file.
